The present invention relates to the field of firearm scopes and, more particularly, scope mounts for firearms.
Firearms are generally capable of firing projectiles at various speeds, i.e., hypersonic and subsonic speeds. A projectile, e.g., a bullet, fired at hypersonic speed is likely to make contact with an object before naturally landing. A projectile fired at hypersonic speeds, therefore, generally travels along a substantially linear path and is not substantially affected by cross winds or breezes.
Projectiles fired at subsonic speeds, however, generally do not travel along linear paths of travel after being fired from a firearm. More particularly, the paths of travel of these projectiles are greatly affected by cross winds and breezes. The paths of travel of projectiles fired at subsonic speeds are therefore generally nonlinear, i.e., arched. Further, the trajectory of projectiles that are fired at subsonic speeds are greatly affected when the projectile must be fired over a great distance.
Firearm scope mounts used for firearms adapted to fire projectiles at subsonic speeds are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,873,779, titled xe2x80x9cScope Mount Base For A Black Powder Riflexe2x80x9d by Ellison et al. discloses a scope mount base that enables a firearm scope to be mounted to a black powder rifle without the need to drill additional mounting holes. This mounting device, however, does not allow for varying degrees of freedom to move a firearm scope mounted thereon to accurately locate a target. This firearm scope mount is also disadvantageous because it requires somewhat complicated assembly and installation.
Other firearm scope mounts are adapted to make quick adjustments to a firearm scope positioned thereon. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,882,609, titled xe2x80x9cTelescopic Sight Mounting Meansxe2x80x9d by Troutman discloses a telescopic gun sight mount wherein the sight may be adjusted for a desired range by gradually raising or lowering the sight. The sight mount disclosed in Troutman ""609, however, can only be used for locating targets for projectiles fired from a firearm at sonic or hypersonic speeds. Further, the sight mount is only adapted to make adjustments for the distances of targets. As mentioned above, projectiles fired at subsonic speeds generally travel in a nonlinear path. The sight mount of Troutman, however, does not take into account nonlinear travel when used to locate a target.
Known firearm scopes and scope mounts such as seen in Troutman ""609, are capable of accounting for such factors as distance and heavy cross winds when used to locate a target. These scopes, however, are not accurate in cases when used to locate targets for projectiles fired at subsonic speeds. Known firearm scopes and scope mounts are disadvantageous because they do not take into account the several other factors, i.e., light breezes, cross winds, distance, drag, and a nonlinear path of travel, that affect the path of a projectile traveling at subsonic speeds. Known firearm scopes and scope mounts are also disadvantageous because they do not provide adequate degrees of freedom to move a firearm scope for accurate targeting. The known firearm scopes and mounts are further disadvantageous because they can be cumbersome, bulky, and very heavy.
With the foregoing in mind, the present invention advantageously provides a firearm scope mounting apparatus that is light in weight, easy to mount, and allows for three degrees of freedom of a firearm scope mounted thereon. More particularly, the firearm scope mounting apparatus of the present invention advantageously accounts for various factors that affect a projectile fired from a firearm at subsonic speeds. The firearm mounting apparatus of the present invention is preferably made of hard plastic material that advantageously has high strength properties. The firearm mounting apparatus of the present invention is also advantageously light in weight so as to nearly eliminate any added burden to handling a firearm. The present invention further advantageously allows a user to accurately locate targets for a projectile fired from a firearm at subsonic speeds. The present invention advantageously allows a user to position a firearm scope so as to account for factors that affect a projectile fired at subsonic speeds.
More particularly, the present invention provides a firearm scope mounting apparatus for mounting a firearm scope to a firearm adapted to fire a projectile at subsonic speeds. The firearm scope mounting apparatus advantageously includes a pivot base having a bottom member adapted to be connected to a firearm and a top member overlying the bottom member and pivotally connected to the bottom member along a distal end portion thereof. The firearm scope mounting apparatus also advantageously includes an elevation member adapted to be connected to the proximal end portion of the pivot base to elevate the top member of the pivot base above the bottom member of the pivot base along the proximal end portion thereof and thereby increase the distance between the top and bottom members of the pivot base adjacent the proximal end portion of the pivot base. The firearm scope mounting apparatus further advantageously includes a firearm scope connector positioned to connect to a medial portion of the top member of the pivot base and adapted to connect a firearm scope to the pivot base. The firearm scope further advantageously includes a scope positioner adapted to overlie the firearm scope connector to move a firearm scope in lateral and longitudinal directions.
The present invention also advantageously includes methods of positioning a firearm scope connected to a firearm adapted to fire subsonic speed projectiles. A method can advantageously include pivoting a top member of a pivot base having a firearm scope connected thereto. The method can also advantageously include moving a firearm scope in a lateral direction when connected to the pivot base. The method can further advantageously include moving a firearm scope in a longitudinal direction when connected to the pivot base.
The present invention advantageously provides a firearm scope mounting apparatus that advantageously allows a firearm positioned thereon to be positioned in at least three varying positions to account for various factors, e.g., angle or height, lateral, and longitudinal or distance, that affect a projectile fired from a firearm at subsonic speeds. The firearm mounting apparatus of the present invention also advantageously allows a user to accurately fire a projectile fired at subsonic speed from a firearm and traveling along a nonlinear path.